erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olrynion Kyron
Olrynion Arwyn Kyron, (pronounced 'Ol-rin-ee-un Ar-win Kye-ron') nicknamed Onion, is an ascension project certified DMM from Ariilyth and a member of the Mahtiid Crew. He aided Julhaj Teikeerus in his investigation of Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl's kidnapping while he himself was wanted in his homeland for resisting arrest when charged with supposed connections to Solverus. He was killed by Velius in the Oldest Fight, at the climax of their search for Anxri-Rihl. However, he was shortly resurrected after the matter onboard the Battlespire through an extensive augmentation process, reminiscent of that of his now deceased commander, Julhaj. The machines operating on him locked him into a coma as to prevent additional brain damage, he awoke months later in a hospital in Sipa, which later fell under attack, from there he partook in the Noocratic Revolution on the side of the Noocrats. Pardoned by Emperor Oswallt Vaughan after the Ardor Incident; Olrynion moved back to Athrugadh, and was inducted into the M.O.V (Mace of Vaughan) - the Emperor's personal agency. Olrynion currently lives in Thalcair, on leave due to his developing and severe mental illness. Early life Olrynion is the son of Lyrin and Gordith Kyron, a house-wife and a dockworker who were unlucky enough to live in Belryn as a working class family under the reign of King Harold Uril. During his final years, a time stricken by the king's rising madness. The authorities were unjustifiably cruel to the less fortunate of Belryn who had to dwell in the ghetto of the Shadow District, believing and fearing all of them to be thieves and ne'er-do-wells (not unjustified). Olrynion spent his childhood living off whatever his parents could scrape together. Thankfully, he was their only child, so they didn't have to provide for further younger mouths, and Gordith's job paid well enough for them to get on by. Olrynion was fortunate enough to live in a house and receive a proper education. At first he showed a great unwillingness to learn, but as he grew older he grew more curious of the world. Especially of the wars of the past and the tactics used. Not only this, but he began to appreciate the advantages that he had, advantages that most kids like him couldn't dream of having. When he grew to be 14 years of age, and Harold's iron grip tightened, Olrynion found himself looking after most of the family as his uncle aunt and cousin were forced to move in due to extreme tax rises that they could not afford. This resulted in the Kyron family being less able to afford privileges, damn near not being able afford to live in the house. This meant that Olrynion could not continue his formal education and was educated at home by his rather knowledgeable uncle while his father worked extra hours and his mother went job-hunting. It all went down hill when his mother, Lyrin fell sick with a disease called Hylepsia. Hylepsia was not an uncommon disease, and there was a cure but due to their increasing poor conditions, the Kyrons could not afford the needed cure and time was running short. With no other solution inbound, Olrynion desperately broke into a nearby pharmacy and stole it. A complete act of desperate instinct but it gave him the first taste of what it's like to be a thief, and of his future life. Unfortunately even with the medicine his mother was in the later stages and succumbed anyway. This sparked his father, his uncle and his aunt to join a mass protest against Harold, hoping to put an end to the segregation of the working class people in Belryn. Olrynion meanwhile remained at home to maintain the house. In response to the protest, the Lord of Arohgard ordered a massacre to be launched within Belryn's slums by the police disguised as 'shady figures'. Upon hearing the gunfire and screams, Olrynion immediately grabbed a kitchen knife and fled out the back only moments before his front door was kicked in. He was forced to act stealthily once again to survive, and that he did. Here he made his first kill by slitting the throat of one of the attackers on his way, shortly after, he was able to escape and hide away from the horror, but his family did not survive. When Olrynion emerged he searched desperately for his family but found soon that they were gone. He had nothing left and nowhere to go, so he merely lived on the streets in a depressed state. But he remembered how he successfully stole the medicine for his mother, he had potential as a thief and he had to survive. So he resorted to the Belryn street gangs, who would often perform petty thievery for a living. This also taught him great street smarts. Olrynion proved himself to be the absolute best among them, he could swipe away anything without leaving a mark, he even looted on his own initiative simply because he wanted to. Setting his standards higher and higher. On his 15th birthday, Olrynion was approached with an offer he couldn't refuse. The Nightroamers of Belryn The greatest and most influential thieving organisation in Ariilyth wanted Olrynion, they believed he was one of the best and who was he to argue? The Nightroamers not only made their members as wealthy as a spice merchant, but they also protected and helped the poor dwelling in the Belryn Shadow District. Olrynion would not only have the means to survive, but he would be given a proper home. He joined up with them without a moments notice. Olrynion was now in training to become a Nightroamer of Belryn. Olrynion had a full year of just training, training in sneaking, free running, and even fighting as the thieves understood that combat would be inevitable at some point or another. So Olrynion was trained self-defence. During his training he became good friends with fellow recruits Maeroi Dharin, Iris Langley, Caeren Amos and Visenna Sciandor. Olrynion and Visenna didn't get along at first, infact they loathed eachother and shared a heavy and brutal hate rivalry that stemmed from their social and cultural differences. Thanks to this, they were often put against eachother because their teachers found their petty arguing amusing, and of course, so did the others. However, Visenna was always the better at thieving, while Olrynion was the better fighter. Compared to his friends, he was quite frankly the worst thief. Visenna in turn was the best thief but a bad fighter. So the two put aside their little rivalry to teach one another their strong suits in their spare time. Bringing closer the bond between them, at age 16 Olrynion and Visenna were finally accepted into the Nightroamers, not long after their friends followed suite. His brothers and sisters in the organisation eventually became more like a new family to him was. Olrynion however found himself working with heists alongside entirely new people as opposed to his close friends, but he and Visenna, whom were now best friends, kept up the rivalry none the less, this time more friendlier than before. When working together, they achieved amazing feats and despite being young as they were, they ascended quickly, something that could not have been done if they had continued their heated hatred for eachother. This did, however, slightly alter their personalities. Visenna became much more humble in the spotlight, while Olrynion let it get to his head and became somewhat egotistical, though he was friendly all the same. At age 17, it was discovered by himself and his friends, that Olrynion did in fact have biotic capabilities. This came to be as biotic nodes were found in his tissue and he began glowing blue on occasions. This caused much excitement throughout the guild, as at this time, biotics were very rare. Olrynion knew his mother was one of the natural biotics whom gained the ability through the Veronul incident, but he did not believe he himself had this rare gift. He eventually got carried away with it and began to play around with the eezo, although very carefully. But he let his ego get out of line when one day a fellow Roamer asked him to demonstrate his biotic abilities. Olrynion was so in over his head he agreed to. But he was not properly trained, he could not control his biotics and he let them get out of control. To his dismay he ended up killing the boy, and injuring himself. Olrynion was lucky not to be stripped of the Nightroamer's cloak, but it wouldn't matter anyway as he spent days and nights in his apartment in solitude, tearing himself out of full guilt for the manslaughter he committed, leaving only very rarely. His friends became greatly concerned for him. Visenna, in particular, visited him, and attempted to comfort him. Olrynion was actually very sociable, but he did state that he will never again even think of using his power. This had Olrynion and Visenna engage in a conversation about the effect of power. She encouraged Olrynion to pursue his talent with biotics, and not let one incident stop him. Her optimism inspired Olrynion and he began acting more socially. Eventually the conversation resulting in the two jumping to different subjects. They both learned they’re more alike than they may have thought before. With shared interests that many of those around them in the NR would shy away from, most prominently a fascination in the rapid expanse of technological progress and a shared dream of traversing a space; brought to life at last, and free to all possibilities; which at the time for both of them seemed a very idealistic hope, but it was one they bonded over. They shared an intimate interest in eachother and consummated it on that very night. Only after that did Olrynion realise what he had gotten himself into, but he was very willing to let himself just sink into it. In the first stages of their relationship, Olrynion was an awkward mess as he had never really been with anyone before and was not used to it, though his awkward moments usually only provided Visenna with a laugh. Over a short time Olrynion grew more confident. Olrynion's reputation as a thief eventually grew high enough to alone lead heists requiring a group- the exceptionally big ones, as big as the crown heist. This is how he proved himself to be both a great leader, as well as a great thief as he pulled off many of the heists without any issues and raised through the ranks. When not stealing riches and wonders without a hit, he was spending time with his girlfriend and his friends. Life was going well for Olrynion. Though, as time went on, he grew more and more arrogant, eventually believing that only himself and Visenna were worthy of promotion. Despite being a criminal he had never felt happier. Until the one fateful heist at the later stages of his 18th year. The big one, the heist the Nightroamers had been preparing for since before Olrynion had even joined. The Heist on the Tower of the Ashes. The seat of Belryn and Arohgard. But the thieves were there for one thing: Gríobhtine, the enchanted sword of Rialoir, worth over £201,600,000. Things did not go as planned. They miscalculated and misjudged the scale of defences in the upper levels of the building. The tower security had caught and slowed the thieves and alarms were going off. The police were approaching with Gríobhtine only rooms away. The group could easily grab Gríobhtine, but leaving with it would be near impossible and Harold does not spare thieves. When caught, they are executed. Visenna saw that if they left now, they may have a chance to escape with their lives before the police arrive, but continuing on for the sword would hinder any chance. Olrynion in his ego was unwilling to listen though, he insisted they move on. It is then that one of his friends, Maeroi Dharin blocked his path forward, they all tried to convince Olrynion to drop it, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let this go. After many successes he would not let the climax of his career become his ultimate failure. He became desperate enough to the point of emitting a blue aura around him, he was desperate enough to pull the biotic card. He began moving forward and Maeroi was forced into the next room, unable to get passed Olrynion. With time running out and Olrynion becoming more and more aggressive, a tearful Visenna made a quick call. She stabbed Olrynion in the back and escaped with the rest of the team without time for shock to be seen, and without Gríobhtine. Olrynion felt that he was betrayed by his team, stabbed in the back by his own lover, and left for the police. He was caught and sentenced to death. Role in Aodhain's Rebellion King Harold didn't care for true justice, break the slightest law in his reign and you're considered to be as bad as a traitor. Olrynion was about to receive a beheading, ironically enough, he was to be killed by Gríobhtine. Luckily, he was saved when rebel rioters broke in and crashed the execution. Allowing him to escape, because of this, he pledged fealty to them, owing them and their leader his life, Olrynion felt a burning rage against Harold and his ilk for what he did to him and his family and so he joined the cause against the Royals and Gríobhtine was taken by the rebels. The rebel leader himself asked to see Olrynion. A great honour it was as the rebel leader did not reveal himself to many, but he was damn curious as to why Talonfire of all weapons was what was used for Olrynion’s would be execution, and so Olrynion met the man who would change his life, the rebel leader and the future Emperor: Aodhain Fhion. Olrynion told Aodhain his story. Everything from his family’s murder and the Nightroamers’ betrayal. Aodhain took pity in the boy, and instead of punishing him, Aodhain offered Olrynion a place in his cause. Olrynion soon began his military training, leaving the thief’s life behind him for the soldier’s life. Though his deeds at the Tower of the Ashes continued to haunt him. In the military, Olrynion was taught the more practical combat styles. It took him a while to get used to them however, as he was more used to the agile, jumpy methods of the Nightroamers. For this time, he attempted to forget the whole Nightroamer ordeal for the time being and focus more on the atrocities that cursed his family, fuelling a desire to kill Harold and his lackeys. When it was time for him to face the fire, Olrynion was put under the command of the legendary Lord Oswallt Vaughan. His Nightroamer training combined with Lord Vaughan's vigorous disciplinary methods turned Olrynion into somewhat of a fighting legend. He fought on the front lines in many battles until he received a devastating injury thanks to a grenade at the climactic Battle of Roseford. It took a month to nurse him back to full health. When he was fit and able again, much to his surprise, he found Aodhain had travelled from his holding in Maes-Aur to visit him, but what for? To entrust him with a high priority task, one suitable for a man who has spent much of his time casing the interiors of large buildings, plotting who goes where and what happens when. Aodhain and Olrynion's shared place of origins had played off, as Aodhain was very well aware of the Nightroamer's and their reputation, and the part Olrynion had played in forging it. For this, he was to organise and carry out the infamous massacre that would leave him a spot in history: The Reddening of Goldwing. The next day Olrynion met with the men, or more accurately, the saxhleel whom he would be working, with. Of course, this was a privileged encounter, and one they made sure he did not reveal to anyone, for these individuals were the An Xileel’s top secret spy and assassination order: The Shadowscales. Olrynion planned how the massacre would play out. It was a traditional Ariilythian alliance forging event named ‘The Joining’. It is a celebration of sorts, in which Ariilyth and another nation join as allies, in this case the allies were Vossland. Every major figure of the Royals would be present, and it took place in Goldwing Palace. Olrynion oversaw the event disguised as a priest of Arohgardian pagan faith: in service to the Formless Lords - used in mockery of Aodhain as the Arohgardians did not worship these deities. When the time came he gave his 'prayer' to the Formless Lords in which he signalled the Shadowscales to attack, the lights switched off immediately, and when they lit again, all Royals in the room were dead, the war had been won, and Aodhain ascended as king. The first thing Aodhain did was offer Olrynion a lordship, but Kyron refused. Instead settling for a position in the ASRF. Of course, Olrynion still had very close ties to Emperor Aodhain, close enough for Aodhain to call Olrynion a ‘friend’. (This is where the backstory ends. The following events all took place in regional RP or between.) The Mahtiid and the Erebos Incident Sometime in 1242 GSY, Olrynion was assigned to the ASV SR-2 Mahtiid under Commander Julhaj Teikeerus, a man who quickly earned his respect. He also formed a friendship with Staff Lieutenant, Garrus Silarius Vakarian, but made an adversary of Saren Velius Arterius, an egotistic spectre whom Olrynion correctly speculated to be one of the Shadowscales, based on his past experience with them. Another crew member of note would be Zaros Azzanadra, who would eventually become the infamous warlord known as 'Uhlek'. During his time in the Mahtiid, he and the crew were sent to several locations to investigate attacks of a peculiar nature following a massive 'zombie' outbreak that occurred back on Ingos Tenum, including Los Obitus and later Caligo. On the latter planet, they were lured and held captive by a computer remnant of a creature called a 'Nar'Zara'. It would come to be revealed that this near extinct race, the Nar'Zara, had been the cause, and that the outbreak was in an attempt to halt the scientific advancement of the Ingosi nations to prevent them from achieving teleportation technology. This was to save both them, and the remaining Nar'Zara themselves, (wherever they may be) from a type IV civilisation which continuously invaded the civilisations of multiple dimensions, entering their worlds through the portals these nations had opened, and Erviadus was their next target. The crew were set free to warn the nations of their plight, and were given more strange beacons (which they had found before at the scene on Los Obitus) to help convince them. However, the crew was set upon outside the cave they had come through, by extra-dimensional transgenics. In his arrogance, Zaros Azzanadra attempted to take them head on, but was killed as a result. Just before his death, Zaros' armour gave off a grim beeping sound, in response, Saren Arterius biotically launched Zaros at the transgenics, yet, he was not fast enough to separate them significantly, and Zaros' explosive set off. Olrynion's reflexes kicked in and he channelled what untrained biotic potential he had within him, emitting a great dome around himself and fellow crew members: Jahrita Woods and Legion, protecting them from the blast as well as the rubble that collapsed on them. He threw his remaining endurance into transforming the energy into an offensive attack, forming a condensed ball which he set to expand into a wide-spread wave and blasted at the transgenics, wiping them out and saving the crew. This caused him to pass out, but out of a short lived respect, he was hoisted up and carried off for medical treatment by none other than his bitter rival: Saren Arterius. After the crew discovered the dimension where transgenics would enter from, the infamous Erebos Crisis broke out into a climax on Ingos Tenum. From their moon-like base, transgenics were launched onto the surface of Ingos and ravaged the streets as a great battle commenced between the invaders and the Combine in the cosmos above. Olrynion and the rest of the Mahtiid Crew infiltrated the base and finally destroyed it, shutting down all transgenics and saving Ingos from the invasion. After the Erebos Incident Olrynion returned to Ariilyth where he was welcomed as a celebrated hero. However, almost as soon as he returned to Ingos he departed again for Station Zero where he was trained to properly use his biotic talents by TapTec's Ascension Project. After four years he graduated. He was now capable of performing the stunt he pulled on Caligo with little harm. Olrynion moved into an apartment in Ardor where he spent much of his time with his thoughts, he had come to terms with himself, accepting his past mistakes. He was quite content on moving on with his life. However, with the rise of the shadow organisation 'Solverus' he soon found himself investigating them, trying to see the true motives and members of the organisation. Olrynion went in league with a notoriously illusive, but like-minded hacker known only as 'Vul' who only contacted him through a web of associates, together, they traced Solverus' movements. Olrynion did the field work, and thus he encountered them several times. They learned a great deal of how the faction had infiltrated the nation, including the courts, which would especially be an issue later on. 'Vul' one day contacted Olrynion directly, telling him out of the blue that he has been framed and that the police will be coming for him, and was never again heard from. Kyron was unable to escape before being caught, though he refused to go quietly and fought his way out. He was officially declared an enemy of the Empire afterwards and was unable to flee Ardor immediately due to a shortage of supplies. His apartment, his belongings within, and his bank account were placed on lock-down, and so Olrynion kept himself in a low profile in the city as he prepared himself for his departure. During this brief stay, memorising what little of his Nightroamer training as he could, he gathered supplies and cash through thieving. Shortly before his departure, he illegally acquired a suit of armour without a tracker from the black market which he kept in the hidden safe-house he resided in, along with armaments. Knowing it would be suicide to even attempt and board a ship, Olrynion equipped himself and attempted to sneak out of the city, but was caught and locked into a deadly fire-fight with the international police, the dark streets of nightly Ardor lit alight with blue as Olrynion demonstrated his new biotic abilities, killing scores of those in his way before retreating into the shadows once more. He used the city environment to his advantage, having grown in one and skulked where the shadows and narrow passageways protected him like a Nightroamer once again. It took days for him to finally escape, and when he did, he found himself pursued. He ran southward, and it didn't take many geniuses to figure that the patterns of his encounters meant he would be heading that way, and so he was pursued. Olrynion travelled restlessly, tired and beaten, but his will to survive was greater than his physical capabilities would normally allow him. He would not allow himself to set up an encampment to rest to eat until after he had found a plausible location where he could hide. Half a year passed, during which Olrynion bunkered up in several spread out facilities for months, only to be caught out by the military and forced to fight and flee yet again, he became a complete menace to the troops sent after him, earning an even more sinister and notorious reputation in the Athrugadhi Empire for his resourceful usage of whatever base he had set up in. His supplies began to dwindle, and he was soon forced to hunt, to gather his own water and purify it, as well as treat any medical ailments he had to the best of his abilities (which he succeeded more so because of luck than skill, though they thankfully were minor). Eventually, with the the military closing in on him, Olrynion came across a shipyard, without a care of where it would go, he stowed away on the closest vessel he recognised to not possess an AI, which just so happened to be a cargo vessel. Olrynion knew he was taking a risk with it, but felt he had no choice with the government closing in on him, what he did not expect, however, is that it would be setting course for his old home: Station Zero. Return to the Mahtiid Station Zero, and the Hunt for Luius Optiscus (WIP) Red Mountain, and the Search for Anxri-Rihl (WIP) The Aurbis (WIP) The Oldest Fight (WIP) Post-Resurrection (WIP) Appearance Olrynion has the tanned skin that marks the Ashlanders. His eyes are grey in colour (a trait not unusual in Arohgrdians) and his hair is pitch black, and usually slicked back. He maintains a short beard which rises up high up his face when seen from a frontal view, pronouncing the depth of his cheeks. He is muscular but not too broad, neither is he too narrow, and is quite average in size. His facial bones are slightly long and thin, which is especially prominent with his sharp cheekbones (which are also common among Arohgardians). This gives him a very slight skull-like appearance along with his decently sharp jawline. Personality and Traits A man who's life of tragedy has rendered him god-fearing and grim. After experiencing a traumatic death (which thankfully he cannot even remember or he'd be much worse off) at the hands of Saren Arterius, Olrynion's mental health's been in a rapid decline without breaks. He has a growing fixation on the idea that fate not only exists but has it out for him. This means that no matter what he does he can never escape its whims - which usually spell misfortune for him, and that even if his actions are seen as rational or important to him, fate will always be the true influence behind it, if subtly. Though, he also believes that it works outright at times, as will be explained here. His generally fucked state of mind aside, these thoughts are the result of his bizarre and unexplained experiences in the Mahtiid, where he and the crew were often whisked out of dire situations (like his own death, for instance) in a deus ex machina like fashion; as well as the general string of tragedy that's befallen him throughout his life. He is unsure of who or what this fate controlling entity is, but he has his suspicions, chief among them Sheogorath: The Daedric Prince of Madness whom he and the Mahtiid Crew encountered in Red Mountain. From him Olrynion received the Fork of Horripilation, an artefact that refuses to leave his side no matter his efforts as it always just appears back on him. If it weren't bad enough that Olrynion is stuck with a cursed object, it also happens to be an incredibly sharp fork - which is the very last thing Olrynion would ever want to be bound to as he has a developing an extreme case of 'Aichmophobia' (fear of cuts and sharp objects). It's developing bad enough that even being around sharp objects causes him, in the worst case scenario: physical pain; dissociation and hyperarousal. Contact can shut him down completely. This is also the result of his gruesome death, given that he was impaled four times over and crucified (and was stabbed several times beforehand). With all this considered, it should then be understandable that in his erratic mind, the fork is a physical manifest of his inescapable fate. He is - to put it simply - severely depressed. He doesn't even try to escape the perceived binds of fate, branding it impossible. So, all he can do is stride along whatever path it's set him and hope it will be merciful. While once a man of political ideals, he now cares little for the wider galaxy anymore and is a complete cynic; as a result he only tends to even deal in matters that are personal to him; though with little reason to go on, he mainly just broods in his Alexandria apartment. His mind does often wander back to Visenna and the Nightroamers - the shades of a better past. That nostalgic euphoria is the only true comfort he has left, and something he clings desperately - obsessively, even - to. Aside from all his issues, he tends to be a more logically inspired thinker; ruthless if need be. He has a keen mind for tactics, dirty or no, and generally takes a practical approach to things. While once prone to falling prey to his erratic emotions, he's learned to assert more control over them as a result of the Oldest Fight. In actuality, one major positive effect the Oldest Fight had on Olrynion is that it significantly matured him in general. He admires people like his late commander Julhaj and the now Emperor Vaughan, who he believes to be quality military leaders holding themselves and their men together in the face total annihilation. While Olrynion cannot himself relate to the issues of a typical soldier such as guilt for those killed (he's more or less indifferent to those he kills). He does understand them, and is open minded enough (in most cases, not all) to see the point of view of even those he disagrees with. He is a smoker, so an obvious habit is that he tends to light a cig quite often. However, a more interesting side to that is that he often smokes when planning. So if he fires one up, he's got his brain in gear. He is also notably foul mouthed, swearing regularly, but most often to relieve stress. Skills and Abilities Olrynion has received combat training from three very different places: The Nightroamers; The Ariilythian Armed Forces (AAF) and the Ascension Project's military course. Because of his widespread combat training. His training with the Nightroamers opened him up to many skills that prove useful such as: stealth; hacking and parkour. While he has lost his touch somewhat with his training in the NR, he still remembers enough to make him decently suitable for stealth related missions, but is not on the criteria of anyone with a focus in espionage. Still, while he is not a martial artist his acrobatic prowess is remarkable. Due to his training in the AAF he can also hold his ground like a true soldier. While wearing armour he can endure a good few hits. His precision with a rifle is sharp though nothing of legend. Due to his training in the Ascension Project, Olrynion is exceptionally sharp with biotics (psuedo science manipulation of Dark Matter). One other reason why Olrynion was so deadly with biotics is because he was, from the start, a literal natural. His mother, Lyrin, was one of the few people who survived exposure to the eezo wave that came as a result of the An-Xileel Verinul Incident. Before arriving at the Ascension Project, Olrynion was capable of using his biotic abilities, but was untrained and undisciplined. There have been two recorded incidents of Olrynion unleashing a devastating and wild display of biotics that caused casualties. Firstly with the Nightroamers, when it was just discovered that he possessed the ability, he committed manslaughter on a fellow Roamer after his biotics flew out of his control, and later during a mission on Caligo with the Mahtiid, when he formed a dome around Zaros Azzanadra to contain his armour's self destruction, then forming said dome into a ball which he unleashed as a biotic wave, washing away much of the transgenics in the crew's path. However, it caused damage to Olrynion himself and thus incapacitated him, leaving him in a coma for the rest of the mission until he was revived by Dr Walter Bishop. Now, however, Olrynion is the absolute master of his biotics, although the severance of his arms have limited him in power, even with augmented replacements. Both his time in the Nightroamers, as well as in the military have opened him to different methods of swordplay for melee situations, and the Ascension Project taught him how to combine biotic attacks with the swing of his sword. Unfortunately, his rising aichmophobia puts a damper on any further development of those skills. Olrynion's last and perhaps greatest trait is his quick thinking and pragmatic nature both in the field and behind the board. The latter has been proven by events such as the Reddening of Goldwing, which he oversaw with much success, killing all prominent royal figures in one go and ending Aodhain's rebellion with a rebel victory. The former has been proven through such occasions like the Oldest Fight, in which Olrynion, being pursued by an invisible Saren Arterius, used the pool of blood surrounding his deceased friend: Camiso, to detect and detain the invisible Saren by following the location of his foot-marks left in the red pool, and deceiving Velius with a feigned outburst of grief, using this trick to catch him out and near sever his spine. Today, Olrynion is considered a brilliant tactician and survivalist as well as one of the most deadly killers in the Athrugadhi Empire. It is not to be said that Olrynion lacks the warrior prowess that made his ancestors so feared. Weapons and Armour (WIP) Titles/Nicknames In his last days with the Nightroamers he was a Shadowfiend on his way to becoming classed as a Master Thief, but was captured before the time could come. Aodhain himself offered the title of Lord to Olrynion, but Olrynion refused as he did not believe a thief was worthy of that title. He once held the role of Commander of the Ariilythian Special Recon Forces. He also bears a few nicknames; The Nightroamers, especially Visenna, would often call him 'Olly'. However Olrynion is mostly called by the nickname "Onion" after the vegetable due to its similarity with his name. At first it irked him but he's grown to accept and even embrace it, taking it as his identity. Trivia *He often suffers from regular light-headedness and dizziness, when in this state he cannot think as clearly and will faint if it becomes too much to handle. Fortunately due to his military training, he has adapted to it and is capable of shrugging it off upon noticing, which he does rather quickly now so it is no problem. *He's also known to experience Deja Vu more often than the average. *He used to be homophobic up until the age of 13. *He enjoys Asian food the most, especially chow mein. *He is part of the small percentage of Athrugadhi whom prefer coffee over tea. *He has a tendency to wander aimlessly at times. Gallery File:AFOR.jpg|Olrynion's AFOR File:Fork_2.png| The Fork of Horripilation File:Olrynion_armour.jpg|Olrynion's combat armour File:Olrynion's_coat.png|Olrynion's casual jacket File:Onion_military_coat.png|Olrynion's military jacket Category:Characters Category:Mahtiid Crew Members Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Biotics Category:Rebels Category:Arohgardians Category:Deus Ex Animus Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Cyborgs Category:Athrugadhi Category:Resurrected Category:Belryn Characters Category:MOV Agents